


M'Appelles 'Maman'

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Smut, dom!Julchen, like there's a safe sound I s'pose?, small amount of fluff, sorta safewords, sub!Madeline, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: I think the title grammatically correct? I tried at least.You all probably know I hate titles by nowJulchen decides to have a little bedroom fun with Madeline. Madeline is not prepared.





	M'Appelles 'Maman'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the mood to translate anything, sorry. It's pretty basic so it should google translate just fine

Madeline had just been relaxing against the couch, all comfortable in her sweats and hair pulled up in a messy bun, and reading. She vaguely heard Julchen rummaging around their bedroom but ignored it, too caught up in her book to give much thought to what Julchen might be up to. She was just finishing a chapter when she heard the creak of the door open and Julchen’s voice call out, “Maddie, dear, could you come here please?”

Without really thinking about it, Madeline called back, “Not right now, Julchen. I’m busy.”

There was a suspicious silence but Madeline just kept reading. What felt like only twenty seconds later but was really more like ten minutes, she heard an earsplitting shriek. Worried that Julchen might have broken something, she darted to their bedroom in a panic.

Julchen was standing at the foot of their bed, arms crossed. She was dressed in a silk robe and her hair curled and pinned so it was falling perfectly. Madeline would kill to be able to master eyeliner wings as Julchen had managed. 

Panting from panic and running, she had yet to catch on. Her eyes darted around the room but she saw nothing that would have caused a Julchen-scream. Julchen did not even look afraid. She actually looked mildly pissed. 

“What? Why’d you scream?” Madeline asked, hands on her hips.

Julchen was obviously trying to fight a smirk to uphold that angry look. “I had to find someway to get you to obey. I hate having to trick you, Maddie.”

Madeline’s hands fell to her sides and she tilted her head, confused. “I don’t-”

Julchen sighed and spoke to her like a petulant child. “ _ Mutti _ got tired of waiting for you.”

Madeline finally understood and so changed her posture entirely. Her feet turned in a little more and she looked at the floor, ashamed. “I’m sorry,  _ maman. _ ”

“You are forgiven, dear. Go get dressed, please.” Julchen requested, tone becoming more gentle but still firm.

“Would you help me with my hair,  _ maman _ ?” Maddie asked shyly. 

“Of course,  _ schatz _ .” Julchen came over and carefully pulled the rubber band out of Maddie’s hair, allowing the brunette curls to cascade down her back. The Prussian ran her fingers through the soft locks, combing out any tangles. Maddie sighed at the pleasant feeling. Finally Julchen separated her hair into two parts and began braiding it down. Once the pigtail braids were done, Julchen left and returned with a handful of ribbons. She tied two into her little Maddie’s hair, peppering loving kisses atop the girl’s head as she did so. 

“What are the other ribbons for,  _ maman _ ?” Maddie inquired in her soft-spoken manner.

“Later, Maddie. Would you like me to dress you as well,  _ meine Leibe _ ?”

Maddie shook her head, having to stoop down a little in order to sweetly kiss a few inches further down from Julchen’s shoulder, enjoying the pleasant feel of cool satin against her lips. “Just tell me what you’d like me in.”

“That cute little red dress with the ruffles.” Julchen told her.

Maddie got changed in the bathroom and when she came back, Julchen was reclining on the bed, propped up by pillows. The dress barely reached her knees, a spaghetti strap one with ruffles from the waist down. It was almost skin tight now. Julchen eyed her appreciatively and nodded. “Did you dress so nice just for your mother?”

Maddie nodded giving her the best naive smile she could manage. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you?” Julchen asked, crawling towards her.

“Yes, maman.” Maddie managed. 

“Good girls get rewarded. Come up here.” Julchen said with a small smirk.

Maddie clambered up on the bed so she was sitting next to Julchen. 

Julchen took her by the hands and gently ran her fingers up her arms. Before Maddie knew it, she was pushed back, arms pinned above her head. “Ju- maman?” 

“But first I must punish your bad behavior, yes?” Julchen said, fighting a wicked smirk as she tied the excess ribbons she had taken around Maddie’s wrists and their headboard.

“I’m sorry, maman.” Maddie said, trying so hard to look tearful as she shivered with want.

“Sh, dear. As soon as the lesson is learned you’ll get your reward. Promise.” Julchen nodded, patting her thigh gently. A sharp pain in the same spot caused Maddie to gasp, registering the Julchen had pinched the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

Julchen smirked and spread her fingers out to grab more skin and pinched harder. She alternated between smaller pinches that hurt much more than the larger ones. Growing tired of this, Julchen glanced at Maddie just to make sure everything was alright before bringing her hand down in a sharp slap across the already tender flesh of the top of her thigh. Maddie whimpered, tears rolling down her face as Julchen repeated this action to her legs. When she reached up to untie her so she could flip her over, however, Julchen looked horrified. 

“Are you crying? I’m sorr-” the Prussian started, looking very upset. 

Maddie sighed and knocked her hand on the wall between the rails of the headboard three times. Three knocks meant she was enjoying it and to continue. Two meant slow down. One meant stop. Julchen smiled and ran her thumb across Maddie’s damp cheek and then smacked her. It was pretty light, more sound than pain, but it made Maddie whimper and Julchen was unsure if it was in pain or pleasured pain. 

Julchen continued her original plan of untying one of Maddie’s wrists and flipping her over. It was fast and sudden but very careful out of fear of breaking her tied wrist. Maddie wriggled a little, trying to resituate so it was less awkward for her twisted arm. 

“You don’t trust me?” Julchen snapped, yanking hard on a braid. Maddie cried out, a mix between a moan and a shocked yelp.

Julchen smirked at the realization that her little girl thoroughly enjoyed hair pulling and did it again to hear her wanton moans, trying to sound like she was in pain from the “punishment.”

“Give me your hand.” Julchen commanded. Maddie did so Julchen retied her restraints even tighter than before, making sure that if it got a little rough, one of the bones wouldn’t fracture. She was not interested in a hospital trip and broken bones were not meant for bedroom activities. 

Julchen drew away from her so that the first smack would come as a surprise to build up the suspense as well as to admire the way the little red dress with the ruffled skirt hugged her little Maddie’s ass so perfectly. She brought her hand down and struck the upper part of her thigh right under the curve of her rump. Maddie whimpered, pressing her face into the mattress to muffle her sounds, her fingers desperately scratching at the railing. 

Julchen bit her lip to contain a groan at the sight. She pulled herself back into her task and smacked her harder this time, enjoying the juxtaposition of the sting from the slap and soft slide of the silky fabric on her hand. She repeated this action several times before pushing the skirt up sliding the practically see-through panties to Maddie’s knees. Maddie wriggled, moaning and begging to be touched. Julchen ran a feather-light finger up the curve of that plump ass, Maddie’s back arching with the want. With one hand wrapping around both of Maddie’s braids, Julchen used the other to dig her fingernails into the flesh of her cheek as she tugged hard on the hair. Maddie cried out, egging Julchen on. She pulled even harder on her braids and dug her nails in deeper. She spanked her relentlessly, not noticing right away that Maddie’s moans were quieter and occurring less. And then she heard two knocks and she froze instantly. Maddie was shaking a little, her ass very red from the abuse. 

“Sorry, I got carried away. Do you want me to untie you?” Julchen asked, worried that she had ruined it. 

“No, um… Just… that was too hard okay?” Madeline said, so very quietly as though she were a little scared. 

Julchen nodded. “I’m sorry, Maddie. Let me know when you’re ready, okay. What can I do better?”

“I’m ready. Maybe… just move to the next bit?” Madeline requested, and Julchen could hear the awkward shyness in her voice.

Julchen moved back up Maddie’s body so she could kiss her neck sweetly. “You took that so well, dear. I think it’s time to reward you very well for your patience, hm? I’m going to turn you over, alright?”

The flipping of positions was very careful, Julchen being sure to have enough blankets and pillows to prop Maddie in such a way that there was the least amount of weight on her sore backside. She kissed her little darling sweetly, complimenting her with each little kiss along her face, neck, and body. She spent a long time nipping gently and smooching her belly. Julchen could never resist a moment to press her face into that soft, warm tummy. It was one of her favorite parts of Maddie’s body. 

“You’re so beautiful, dear. So lovely.” Julchen said, caressing her skin. 

Maddie sighed. “ _ Maman, s’il tu plait _ .”

“Please, what, Maddie? You have to tell me or I won’t know.” Julchen teased, traipsing her fingers oh so lightly on her stomach. 

Maddie shivered, biting her lip and closing her eyes. “Touch me. Please touch me.”

Julchen set her palm over Maddie’s bellybutton and gently pressed down. “Touch you like this?” She moved her hand and tickled her. “Or maybe like this?”

Maddie squealed. “Down.”

Julchen grinned wickedly, grabbed her by the hips to lift her up a little, keeping her hands higher up on her waist so Maddie could spread her legs for her and lapped at her clit. Maddie gasped and moaned loudly, hips bucking into Julchen’s mouth. The bucking caused her to slip from Julchen’s fingers and her lower half to hit the mattress. Julchen attacked her folds quickly to distract from the pain of landing on her still-sore backside. Maddie was left a panting, shaking, mess of intense pleasure as it increased to the breaking point. Maddie came with a cry of Julchen’s name. Julchen pulled back and crawled up to cuddle with her beautiful wife.

Maddie snuggled against her sleepily while Julchen untied her wrists. It was several minutes before Madeline said anything, almost falling asleep by the soothing feeling of Julchen undoing her braids and combing her fingers through the curls. 

“It’s your turn now.” Madeline said, sitting up, still looking very tired.

Julchen shook her head and smiled at her. “No, I  _ always _ get a turn. Tonight was just for you,  _ meine Leibe _ .”

“So you got all dressed up just to eat me out and not even let me unwrap my present?” Madeline pouted, the sleepy look making it all the cuter. 

Julchen did not get flustered often but the way Madeline was looking at her made her face flush and her blood boil under her skin. She could totally go for another round and then maybe five or six more. However, her wife did not look awake enough for it. “You can unwrap, but wait to play until morning, Maddie.” 

Maddie glowered at her, but then thought about it and conceded. She leaned over Julchen, nipping at her collarbone while her hands worked at the sash keeping the robe tied. Julchen was honestly impressed that she had allowed for both of them to remain mostly clothed through all of that. She was usually a ‘tear-every-garment-off-violently’ kind of girl, but she decided she would have to rethink that. Having sex with Maddie in that dress had been very hot. 

Julchen sighed happily at the feeling of Maddie’s mouth on her neck. Maddie pulled the robe open and curled up on Julchen’s chest, legs tangled up with her own, using Julchen’s breasts as a pillow. Julchen ran her fingers through Maddie’s hair lightly, humming the girl to sleep. “Good night,  _ meine Leibe _ .”


End file.
